one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draconic Alchemist/Something Across the Multiverse is Starting!
“So, PR has prepared all the locations for the summoning discs. Are you ready to make your message, sir?” “Please, you shall not call me ‘sir’. You are just an employee.” “Should I call you ‘mister’ instead?” “Goodly enough.” “You’re really going to continue talking like you’re from the middle ages, mister? OKAY THEN! FILMING IN 5, 4, 3, 2-” As the fancy, extremely long and pointy sunglasses wearing announcer, Clark Parker (name being made clear by his name tag), says this, the cameras start rolling. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the return… of the most excitement the multiverse shall endure!” The figure speaking walks out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a floating man in golden armor: The Grand Overseer himself. “Last year, I held a tournament with the multiverse itself as the battlefield. The tournament quickly became one of the most popular sporting events in the multiverse. As such, it shall happen again… but it will be far bigger than before. People of the multiverse, let me introduce you to… THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT!!!” As the Overseer presents the title, awesomely powerful lasers fire from behind him, lighting up the surrounding area, revealing it to be his golden throne room, completely fixed up, along with a brand new crystal orb hanging from the ceiling. “You see, this tournament shall be far greater than the last. It shall have 32 combatants… which could include you, if you choose to to accept. If you join, you shall be thrust against all opposition in your way, which you shall be able to deal with however you can and want, be it letting them live… are die.” The Overseer pauses for a second, looking down before looking back up and continuing. “If you wish to participate, hole the disc playing this message up high and think to yourself that you are ready. Be quick, only 32 can enter! Until then, good luck!” “Cut!” Yells Clark. The Overseer walks over to Clark and asks, “You know, after recording that, I think my worries are almost gone. I am still afraid that the connection between the last tournament and Bison’s tournament would be made.” Clark responds, “No need to worry, mister. I’m sure everything will be perfectly fine. Now, just let the editing team edit the footage-” DING! “They’re done!” The Overseer tilts his head. "Wait, already? Are teams usually this fast? I am just not used to working with a team this big!” “Well, the last tournament was something you did mostly by yourself.” The Overseer walks over to a button that is lit up. “Whatever the case, no going back now! It is all or nothing!” He presses the button. From a window leading into what appears to be space, he sees many, many discs, which go into a small portal for each one. “Let the culling… commence!” Nomination (CLOSED) Up to 32 characters could be nominated in total. If 32 nominations is not reached, the roster will be cut down to the first 16. If you wish to nominate any characters, please follow the rules below. *No joke characters. I will be more linient on what I count as a joke character here than with my exhibition matches, however. For example, I didn't allow Rick Sanches of Rick and Morty into an exhibition match. I will allow him and simmilar characters here, however. *You may only nominate up to two characters. You don't have to nominate two, however. If you want to nominate only one, you may. *Make sure to follow the Wiki's base rules about what is allowed or not. Check the home page for those. *Only up to two characters from the same franchise are allowed. For example, if one person nominates Mega Man and another person nominates Zero, you may not nominate Proto Man. *Both of your characters, if you nominate two, must be of different franchises. For example, you may not nominate both Spider-Man and Daredevil, as both are from Marvel Comics. *Include a picture of your nominated character. Also make sure to name the franchise the character is from. *If I ask a question about the character, please answer. *Most importantly, have fun with it! Don't feel oblodged to nominate characters that you feel will win, just nominate who you want! Now, for my own nominations to start with. For starters, I nominate Agent 8 from Splatoon. ' ' Next, I nominate Tien from Dragon Ball. 'Final Fighters' #Tien (Dragon Ball) (Draconic Alchemist) #Agent 8 (Splatoon) (Draconic Alchemist) #Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (SentryNeo) #Cagalli Yula Athla''' '''with Akatsuki Gundam (Gundam) (SentryNeo) #Chaos (Under Night In-Birth) (Chipp For President) #Rip Hunter (Arrowverse) (Chipp For President) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) (Blooky42) #Reinhardt (Overwatch) (Blooky42) #Greninja (Pokemon) (ToonTheDeath) #Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) (ToonTheDeath) #Shizuru Fujimura with Core Gunner (Godannar) (Finnmcmissilecar) #Yagyu (Senran Kagura) (Finnmcmissilecar) #Kureha (Sword Art Online) (Sharon Shing Huang) #Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) (Sharon Shing Huang) #KO (OK KO) (SubmarineSandwhich) #Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) (SubmarineSandwhich) #Hinoka (Fire Emblem) (Bloodstarz22) #Alice (Pandora Hearts) (Bloodstarz22) #Leafa (Sword Art Online) (Ma19620109) #Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Ma19620109) #Shiina (Angel Beats!) (ZackAttackX) #Cad Bane (Star Wars) (ZackAttackX) #Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Versus22) #Leo Valdez (Riordan Expanded Universe) (Versus22) #King Dedede (Kirby) (GalactaK) #Walter (Hellsing) (John1Thousand) #Flashwing (Skylanders) (John1Thousand) #Luigi (Mario) (Shrekisluvshrekislife) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) (GalactaK) #Ashley (Warioware) (KnivesFlyYouDie) #Star Lord (Marvel Comics) (KnivesFlyYouDie) #Kurome (Akame ga Kill) (Left4TheLulz) Category:Blog posts